


stranger than you could imagine by Sixthlight [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stranger than you could imagine by Sixthlight.</p><p><b>Summary</b>: If Thomas looked at Peter sometimes and saw a handsome young man – well, that was his business. The moment always passed, a strange sort of visual illusion that vanished when you tilted your head the other way. Except when it didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger than you could imagine by Sixthlight [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stranger than you could imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835141) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



**Title** : stranger than you could imagine  
 **Author** : Sixthlight  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Rivers of London  
 **Character** : Peter Grant/Thomas Nightingale  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : If Thomas looked at Peter sometimes and saw a handsome young man – well, that was his business. The moment always passed, a strange sort of visual illusion that vanished when you tilted your head the other way. Except when it didn’t.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3835141)  
**Length** 0:42:41  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/stranger%20than%20you%20could%20imagine%20by%20Sixthlight.mp3)


End file.
